leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheGreatClockwyrm/Catenata, the Shackled Nemesis
Abilities= Catenata's first unweighted basic attack against and will pierce them with the closest untethered chain, creating a tether between them indefinitely. If Catenata declares a basic attack against a tethered target, she will instead yank the chain out, dealing }} and them a short distance towards her. The pull effect has a short on-target . |description3 = Tethered enemies may automatically break the tether by moving out of range. Catenata may not declare basic attacks against new targets unless she has at least one untethered chain. |ontargetcd = |targeting = Unit |affects = Enemies |damagetype = }} |notes = * Placeholder. }} Catenata stores charges of Castigate, up to 2 at once. |description2 = Catenata fires an untethered chain to impact the target location, dealing enemies }} and them by 40% for 2 seconds. The chain tethers itself to the ground at its impact point. |description3 = The tether will break if Catenata moves too far away from the impact. Enemies struck by Castigate within the last 3 seconds take 50% reduced damage from further casts. |leveling2 = |Reduced Damage| }} |description4 = Catenata may target a or to instead damage them directly and tether them to her. |target range = 750 |effect radius= 150 |recharge = |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana + 1 charge |targeting = Ground |damagetype = }} |affects = Enemies |spelleffects = Area of effect |spellshield = True |Projectile = True |notes= * Placeholder. }} Catenata forcibly untethers all tethered chains. Chains that are tethered to the ground enemies struck for 1 second and deal them }}. Chains tethered to a single target deal the same }} and instead them towards Catenata. Affected enemies cannot be displaced in the same manner again by Reprisal for a short duration. |leveling = }} |description2 = Chains that were uprooted from the ground upon cast rip up a chunk of the earth with them, remaining at the end of each chain indefinitely. Catenata's next basic attack or with a weighted chain slams the earth down on the target from above, dealing }} to the target and those around it in a 250-unit area of effect and them for 1.5 seconds. |leveling2 = }} %}} |cooldown = |ontargetcd = |cost = 60 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Auto |affects = Enemies, Self |damagetype = }} |spellshield = True |spelleffects = Single Target |notes= * Placeholder. }} Catenata stores charges of Scourge's Rush, up to 2 at once. |description2 = Catenata towards the targeted tethered chain, dealing }} to enemies she passes through. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = Catenata gains a for 2 seconds if she strikes at least one enemy . Champions struck beyond the first grant additional shielding. Shielding gained from subsequent casts of may stack with each other, which refreshes the . |leveling3 = |Additional Shielding| |Maximum Potential Shield| }} |recharge = |cooldown = 0.5 |cost = |costtype = Mana + 1 charge |damagetype = }} |targeting = Unit |affects = Enemies, Self |grounded = true |knockdown = true |notes= * Placeholder. }} Catenata whirls her chains around her, nearby enemies 850 units and dealing them }}. This ability may only be cast if both of her chains are untethered. If either are weighted, then this ability applies the and additionally targets struck for 1 second. |leveling = }} |effect radius = 600 |cooldown = |targeting = Self |affects = Enemies |damagetype = }} |spelleffects = Area of effect |spellshield = true |notes= * Placeholder. }} |-|Strategy= |-|Background= |-|Quotes= |-|Development= * Art by Anthony Jones on ArtStation. Warning, the original art is somewhat NSFW. |-|Trivia= Category:Custom champions